


Barefoot

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion Fluff, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Jaskier convinces Geralt to take a break and Geralt doesn't regret it
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K5C8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/gifts).



> CW: Jaskier runs into a tree and get a bump on the head (nothing more graphic) the rest is sugar sweet fluff
> 
> This is for my lovely wife Dani, just because <3
> 
> Thank you to Stinastar for helping me come up with ideas and to ElectricRituals / geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde for proofreading <3

“Jaskier,” Geralt growled from where he was sitting on Roach, “where are you going?”  
They were on their way to the next town to look for contracts for the witcher and a tavern for the bard to sing in and Geralt wanted them to hurry so they would arrive before sunset.  
But Jaskier seemed to have other ideas.

“Come on, Geralt,” he called over his shoulder as he strayed from the path, “I can hear a stream down there. We can take a break.”  
“No, we won’t get a room in the inn if we arrive after dark,” Geralt replied but he was already slowing Roach down. He knew that when Jaskier had set his mind onto something, it was easier to roll with it - but always with a bit of complaining first.   
“Oh, come on,” Jaskier called, “just a teeny tiny break.”

It was the height of summer and the sun was burning down on them. Both the witcher and the bard were hot and sweaty. Jaskier had discarded his doublet, had stuffed it unceremoniously in a saddle bag and now his shirt was sticking to his back.  
Geralt sighed, dismounted Roach and led her after Jaskier. Maybe a short break in the shadows of the trees and a drink of the cold water from the stream would do them and Roach good. 

“Look around Geralt, the world isn’t just drowners and nekkars, it’s also sunshine and wildflowers…” Jaskier practically sang as he strode over the meadow.  
Geralt rolled his eyes and hid a fond smile. The meadow was actually quite nice. 

Jaskier stopped, turned to him and said, “take off your boots.”  
“What?” Geralt raised his eyebrows.  
“What is a stroll through a summer meadow good for, when you cannot feel the grass beneath your feet and the dirt between your toes?” Jaskier asked and bent down to remove his own boots.

When he was finished he looked expectantly at Geralt, wiggled his eyebrows and then his toes.   
Geralt rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Jaskier was already moving again towards the sound of the stream.

Geralt didn’t want to admit it out loud, but the feeling of grass and earth under his bare feet felt kind of nice. It wasn’t all soft - there were small pebbles, some even with sharp edges, but it made him feel strangely alive. And the lazy summer breeze was playing around his bare legs where he had rolled up his trousers. Damn it - sometimes Jaskier did have good ideas. 

After a moment he found Jaskier watching him from a distance and smiling softly. And somehow his colorful bard looked like he belonged right here, in the middle of this sea of grass and wildflowers. Geralt knew that Jaskier also looked at home in a crowded tavern with his lute in hand, singing bawdy songs, but with the wind playing in his soft brown curls and the sunshine accentuating the cornflower blue in his eyes and his cheeks rosy from the heat, he almost looked otherworldly. Not for the first time did Geralt wonder if Jaskier had a drop of elven blood in him. 

“You like it, don’t you?” the bard asked but didn’t wait for an answer.   
He threw his arms out wide as if he wanted to hug the world, started to walk backwards and said, “just wait till you feel the cold water running over your feet…”

“Stop,” Geralt shouted.  
“Wh..?” Jaskier began, but was stopped by a tree that very rudely stood in his way, “ouch!” he proclaimed loudly as he felt the back of his head, “that hurt!”

Geralt was smirking.  
“Oh, stop it, you oaf,” Jaskier called, “come over here and check if my skull is cracked.”  
Geralt huffed and shook his head, but walked over. 

When he was standing in front of him, Geralt tilted his head and blinked before he reached up to Jaskier’s head. He could feel that Jaskier’s soft brown hair was damp with sweat and there - a small bump was growing.

“Ouch,” Jaskier said when Geralt’s fingers grazed over it. He felt the strange urge to pull the bard in a hug and kiss the top of his head.  
But he just let his hand wander to Jaskier’s cheek where he rested it and said, “look at me.”  
The bard’s blue gaze met his golden one and Geralt looked intensely at him till he nodded, let his hand fall and took a step back.  
“No cracked skull, no concussion, just a bump on the head,” Geralt said.

Geralt started to walk to the stream, trying to escape the strange gravity that pulled him to his bard. Jaskier was still standing at the tree, looking after him.  
A moment later he called, “wait for me.”  
In a sudden rush of childish joy, Geralt started to run towards the stream and could hear Jaskier laugh behind him.

Of course he was the first to reach the little gurgling stream. It wasn’t deep enough to swim, so Geralt waded in till the water reached his thighs and turned around.

Jaskier was close behind him. When he reached the riverbank, he jumped on a bigger bolder next to Geralt. But it must have been slick from the water because he slipped and threatened to fall face first in the water.  
With one quicke stride Geralt was there and caught him in his arms.   
“Careful,” he said, pressing Jaskier to his chest for maybe longer than strictly necessary for him to regain his footing.  
But Jaskier had also wrapped his arms around Geralt and held onto him.  
“My white knight, always there to catch me, if I fall.”

He leaned back so he could look Geralt in the eyes but still didn’t let go.   
“Better hold on to you for a bit longer, just to be sure,” he said with a smile.  
“Who knew that taking a break could be so dangerous,” Geralt chuckled.

Jaskier’s gaze wandered down from Geralt’s eyes to his mouth and back up.   
“Very dangerous,” he whispered. Geralt could feel Jaskier’s breath on his own lips.

Without thinking about it, Geralt asked in a hoarse voice, “can I kiss you?”  
“I thought you’d never asked,” Jaskier whispered before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Geralt’s.   
It was a slow kiss, almost chaste. Jaskier’s lips felt warm and soft and as if they belonged there, pressed to his. When Jaskier opened his mouth, Geralt did the same and when their tongues met he moaned quietly. 

Geralt’s hand wandered up to weave through Jaskier’s hair, when the bard suddenly winced and nearly bumped his forehead against Geralt’s.   
“Sorry,” Geralt said and frowned, “maybe we should get back to Roach.”  
Jaskier smiled once more, gave him a peck on the lips, winked and said, “okay, but maybe you should hold my hand on the way back.”

When they were strolling back over the meadow Jaskier said, “we should take breaks more often.”  
“Why? So you can bump your head into more trees?”  
Jaskier squeezed his hand and said, “no, so we can smooch more.”  
Geralt stopped suddenly, tugged at Jaskier’s hand to turn him around and pulled him into another embrace, “okay,” he growled and they smooched some more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
